Referring to FIG. 1, conventionally, a plurality of fiber optic adaptors 3 are connected to an optical fiber distribution hub 4. The optical fiber distribution hub has a box body 41, and a faceplate 42 connected to the box body 41 and formed with a coupling opening 422 and a plurality of insertion holes 421 extending into the box body 41. The fiber optic adaptors 3 are inserted into the coupling opening 422 and the insertion holes 421.
In order to provide densified and complex fiber optic network arrangements for satisfying a need to transmit massive information, it is necessary to simultaneously use different types of fiber optic adaptors 3 during constructing distribution networks of optical fibers. As such, the fiber optic adaptors 3 come in designated sizes to fit through the insertion holes 421 and the coupling opening 422 of the faceplate 42 to properly connect optical fiber cables (not shown) thereto. In addition, since the optical fiber cables may come in various lengths, each of the fiber optic adaptors 3 would have to extend into the box body 41 at a specific depth to be paired with a respective one of the optical fiber cables.
However, manufacture of the abovementioned fiber optic adaptors 3 would require manufacturing molds of different sizes as well, heightening the production cost. A flexible, assembly-based design to the fiber optic adaptor assembly is highly considered to resolve the drawback of the molded, single-piece design.